A highly significant population genetic association had been reported between alcoholism and a TaqI DNA polymorphism recognized by the dopamine D2 receptor gene probe (source: D.Grandy). We tested this linkage using two D2 DNA markers in a population of 40 well-characterized alcoholics and a control population and in two informative pedigrees. The second DNA marker was a novel one, generated by the technique of polymerase chain reaction (PCR) followed by nondenaturing DNA electrophoresis of single-stranded DNA to detect a conformational polymorphism (SSCP). The dopamine D2 receptor gene and alcoholism were shown not to be strongly linked in the general population.